For the loved, lost and the living
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Nikola Tesla has a new life as Jonathan Harris, with a wife and two new children born. His life is going brilliantly. That is until he spots a certain someone watching his family. Then something terrible happens. Eventually might be Helen/Tesla.
1. Chapter 1

**For the loved**

16 October 1982

St Maries Hospital, London, England

Nikola Tesla was one lucky bastard. At least that's what he was thinking as he held his newborn son in his arms, his wife holding their daughter. An hour ago, his two little miracles had been born, screaming with healthy lungs, and Nikola had taken the time to count all their digits. Jessamine Chloe, born 6 pound 3 ounces, 54 centimetres long and Nikola Felix (named after Jonathan's 'mentor' Nikola Tesla), 7 pound 4 ounces, 55 centimetres long.

He still couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Never had he thought that he would be holding his child, nor that he would be married to anyone but Helen Magnus, but here he was, watching as his son surveyed the room around him.

"Jonathan," his wife said, snapping him from his thoughts, "I want to take them home."

Nikola smiled, realizing only one thing was ruining this moment; the fact that he couldn't tell Lillian his real identity. Nor could he ever tell his children, but he had known he wouldn't be able to tell anyone once he and Helen faked his death. All he could say was that the reason he had called his son Nikola was because of his favourite brilliant scientist Tesla.

"I know you do, Lillian. And so do I, but the doctors want to keep you in overnight, which is ridiculous because they are my children and there cannot be anything possibly wrong." He said, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed. He rocked his son in his arms, watching the bright blue eyes gaze around curiously.

Lillian laughed, leaning over to kiss her husband's cheek.

"No of course not."

The next day, when Nikola and Lillian had arrived home with Nick and Jessamine, the first thing he noticed was the black van parked further down the street. It screamed 'suspicious' and 'surveillance', and he unconsciously let out a snarl, having to hold his fangs back.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Lillian asked, struggling to balance Nick and Jessamine in her arms. Nikola noticed this, and quickly, he was at her side, taking their daughter from her arms.

"Nothing, Lillian." He smiled, pushing the door open for her and Nikola cast one last look at the van, his eyes meeting those of Dana Whitcombe who stood at the door of the vehicle, a warning to stay away shining through his eyes before he retreated into the house.

"What are we going to do boss?" one of her soldiers asked, his hand resting on his pistol but Dana shook her head.

"Leave them alone. Let him make the first mistake, and when he does, then you can move in."

The man nodded, informing his men of the plans before loading back into the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the loved: Part Two**

Nikola Tesla glided across the room, the sound of the party going full swing in the back yard as he picked up a toy train from the hallway. He never had imagined that he would be doing this, cleaning up after his now 3 year old twins. After all, he was the world famous Serbian scientist who had invented the Tesla Coil and the only vampire left on earth. Ok, well that wasn't true. His children had the vampire gene but whether or not it affected them, he wouldn't know. 

"Jonathan! A little help in here please?" Lillian called from the back yard, and with a sigh, Nikola placed the toys in the toy box and made his way outside. The truth was, he was getting used to this life, of cleaning, cooking and baking. He had become an expert at baking cookies, chocolate ones mostly. His children seemed to love them too, which was a bonus. But it scared him to find that this was all becoming just another day to him, that this was becoming a regular occurrence.  
Nikola reached the back door and watched as his children ran around with cake covering their face, his wife following behind them desperately. They seemed to find it absolutely hilarious, as did the other children who were attending the birthday party. He reached out as Nick ran past him and his arms wrapped around his young sons waist, pulling him into the air. Nick let out a squeal of delight as his father started tickling him, Lillian watching with a grin as she scooped Jess into her arms, the girl momentarily distracted. 

"Thanks honey," she said, kissing him quickly as she made her way past him to the small playground. Nikola grinned, freeing his son from his grip and watched as he ran towards his sister.

"I'll go get some more ice," he suggested, making his way inside to the freezer. No matter how much he loved his family, his wife and two beautiful children, it disappointed him to realize this was all it was ever going to be; Him running around after his children and secretly researching with limited resources in the dead of night. He sighed as he realized there was no ice left and called to Lillian that he was going to get more.

Moments later he was in the car, heading towards the shop.

It was a 10 minute drive to the mall from their house, but just five minutes in, Nikola spotted a Black Sedan following his car, and immediately, he knew who it was.

He hadn't had a lot of contact from the Cabal in the last year or so. He knew they were waiting for him to find something that could re-create the vampire race. He had been working on it, late at night when his family was asleep. So far nothing had come up, and he hadn't wanted to take some of Nick or Jessamine's blood to test.

It never usually bothered him when the Cabal followed him, spied on him-after all, what could he do about it without showing his family what he really was?  
But this time was different. Whether it was because it was his kids' birthdays or the fact that he really didn't like their car he didn't know, but suddenly, Nikola hit the brakes so that the car lurched violently to a stop, and the Sedan ran straight up the end of his car.

He jumped out angrily, storming up to the other car, where he saw one of Dana Whitcomb's followers sitting in the driver's seat, blood seeping from a gash on his forehead. 

Nikola felt his nails grow and he wrapped his hand around the man's throat. 

"I am sick and tired of you people harassing me!" Nikola snarled. "You tell Dana to come get me herself, because I am ready for her." He dug his nails in a bit, blood seeping from the man's neck until he nodded in understanding.

"Good." Nikola said, turning back to his car where he got in and drove away.  
The man coughed, sucking in much needed air, before he pulled out his cell phone and dialled in a number.

"Boss, it is Lewis…Yeah, I have had an accident. It involved Tesla…Yes Ma'am."

Lewis hung up and with a smile, started his car and turned drove back to his hotel.

For 3 days, Nikola heard nothing from Dana Whitcomb or the Cabal, something he found relieving. Now he could focus on his research and his family. Or so he thought. 

"Daddy, I want a piggy back!" Jessamine called, running up to her father who bent down, and skillfully launched her onto his back with a smile. 

"Jonathan!" Lillian laughed. "She has got to go to bed." 

"I am not tired." Jess grinned from over her father's shoulder. 

"Me either." Nick squealed, wrapping his arms around Nikola's legs. 

Nikola laughed, kissing his wife softly, running his hand through her soft black curls.

"You're incorrigible," She smiled, and with that tone, Nikola's heart clenched as she reminded him so much of _her_. The woman he had been hiding from but trying to find and the woman he couldn't stop loving even when she denied him and even though he was married. It all led back to her eventually. 

"How about I read you a story?" He suggested and the twins nodded in agreement.

He led them upstairs to their bedroom, and after getting them both into their beds, started his story.

"Once upon a time—" he started but Jess stopped him.

"No, we want something realistic, daddy!" She told him and he laughed, nodding.

"Okay. Well, in 1887 there were five brilliant minded scientists known to each other as The Five…"

The Cabal watched through binoculars at Nikola Tesla as he told his children a bed time story.

"…And Helen decided to go first, since she was the one to discover it and all, so Nikola injected the blood into her arm…"

Dana went through the plan with her people again, making sure they had it all memorized.

"…John loved power. He was hungry for it. And, apparently Nikola's life. See, Nikola loved Helen, but she had chosen John, thinking he was a better choice. Of course, Nikola was more intelligent than John would ever be…"

It was time, Dana decided. They would move in very soon, and then they would have him.

"…And so, Nikola Tesla died alone in his hotel room in 1943, but he is still remembered around the world for his brilliance. The End." Nikola concluded with a smile, which turned into a frown when he saw his children asleep.

He kissed them goodnight, then made his way back down to his wife who was sitting with her feet under her on the couch reading.

"They are asleep now." He said, collapsing beside her.

Lillian looked up from her book with a smile, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Good, now we can have some time to ourselves." She leant over and kissed Nikola slowly, her hands cupping his face, and he moved in closer to her, deepening the kiss.

The sound of Nick crying broke the pair's intimate session, and with a sigh, Lillian got to her feet and started towards the children's room. Then the crying stopped, and with a curious glance to her husband, Lillian kept going up the stairs.

A few moments later, Nikola heard a scream and his wife start to cry. He leapt from his chair, and raced up to the twins room, where he found Lillian collapsed on the floor, sobbing. The window was open, letting the cold air blow in and the beds were empty, the children nowhere to be seen.

Nikola felt panic shoot through him, and hysteria build up in his stomach, but he quickly regained himself, and searched the room for any clue as to who took his children. However, he already knew. It was the Cabal. They wanted him, so they would go after his family to get to him.

And sure enough, on the window sill was a note. In elegant handwriting it read,

_Nikola,_

_if you want your children back, you will surrender yourself to us. I don't like the scene you made the other day. But I suppose thanks to that, I now have a reason to get you.  
Meet me at the Hyde Park, and bring that lovely wife of yours._

_Looking forward to our meeting,  
Dana Whitcomb._

Nikola let out a large snarl, his teeth and fangs revealing themselves and his eyes turning black as he threw the note onto the floor. Lillian picked up the paper, reading it over slowly.

"Nikola? Who is Nikola? And who the bloody hell is Dana Whitcomb?" She sobbed in confusion.

Nikola didn't answer, just stood glaring out the window.  
Lillian looked up and gasped at the sight of her husband, crawling back in fear, her body quivering as she backed against the wall.

"What the hell? What are you?" She cried, her voice shaking with tears and Nikola turned to her, watching her cower away more and he changed back, guilt clenching at his heart.

"Love," he reached to touch her but she flinched away, "Lillian, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" she sobbed and Nikola sighed. He had hoped that he would never have to have this conversation, and yet here he was.

"Lillian…I am a vampire." He told her, and surprisingly, she didn't lunge at him with a stake or garlic like he thought she would. "And my real name is Nikola Tesla."

There was silence as she watched him through watery eyes, fear and confusion clear on her face.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not," Lillian said, not meeting his eyes, "but my children…Our children are out there. I want my babies back." Her voice shook again and slowly she climbed to her feet, and with that they went to find their children.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Loved: Part 3**

Nikola Tesla was speeding down the street on his way to Hyde Park, his mind whirling at the possibilities of what Dana Whitcomb could be doing to his children. Lillian sat beside him, her hands in tight fists in her lap. She hadn't said anything to him since they left, and he knew she would need some time to get her head around this. After all, he had just informed her that he was a vampire, and the supposed dead Serbian Scientist.

"Jonathon…Nikola" she corrected herself, "What does this woman want with our children?" Her voice was quivering as she stared out the window into the passing scenery.

Nikola sighed.

"She doesn't want anything with them. Well, that I am aware of. She wants my brilliant; one of a kind vampire blood so that she can re-create the greatest race that ever existed." He told her.

She laughed humorlessly, but said nothing and he had to look over to see that she was still there.

Soon they were pulling into a parking spot on the street and Nikola all but jumped out of the car, rounding to where his wife was climbing out. He started across the street, aware that the Cabal was most likely watching their every move, but Lillian grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I need you to tell me something." She said softly, her eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

"Anything."

"All along, was this just an act? Do you really love me or was it faked?

"I am hurt! You believe I would lie…" He stopped himself, realizing that he had in fact been lying all these years and the real reason he had married her came back to him, pounding at his head until he had a headache. Come to think of it, it hadn't all been an act. "No, it wasn't an act, Lillian. I Love you, and I love our little offspring. We will get them back, I promise." He kissed her gently, and she didn't pull away, which was a good sign. He was telling the truth; he did love them but he hadn't been selfless when he married Lillian and it hadn't been fate that had them meet in the first place.

Nikola pulled away.

"Promise me that whatever I tell you to do, you will do it, Lillian. No matter what happens, you have to obey me, please." He said as an afterthought.

"I promise."

Nikola held out his hand which she accepted and they made their way across the road to Hyde Park.

He could smell them everywhere, the putrid scent of the Cabal all around him, but he tried to focus in on the familiar smell of his two children. He quickly found himself in his vampire form, and Lillian felt his claws against her hands, and it took all of her will power not to pull away.

The wind blew and Nikola caught the scent he was looking for, mixed with the scent of expensive perfume and water coming from a fountain to his right.

He made his way over, Lillian with him every step and as they approached the fountain, Nikola spotted the woman he was searching for standing next to the water. Dana Whitcomb stood with her arms folded across her chest, her red hair blowing in the gentle wind. She wore a knee length black skirt and a white blouse with a black coat over top.

Nikola couldn't see his children anywhere.

"Well, well. We meet at last, Mr. Tesla." She took a few steps forward, holding out her hand to Nikola who looked at it in disgust.

"Oh, you're waiting for me to drop myself at your knees and surrender my blood to you? Well guess what, ginger, that's not going to happen." Nikola said, his tone harsh but it didn't seem to faze Dana, who just smiled and retracted her hand. Her eyes scanned over him briefly, before turning to Lillian who was glaring at the woman.

"Ah, you must be the wife. It is a pleasure to-" Dana was cut off when Lillian's hand connected with her cheek.

Nikola forced back laughter. It was something _she_would have done too.

"I want my children back, and I don't care for your pleasantries, Miss Whitcomb. So if you would like to tell me where my children are so that we can leave, that would be nice." Lillian snarled and Dana chuckled, cradling her cheek in the palm of her hand, more with hurt of her ego then of the actual slap.

"I think not, Mrs. Harris. Or should I say Mrs. Tesla?" She taunted, and Nikola was afraid if he didn't step in, he might have to step in to separate them from the catfight that was sure to happen; and while it would be entertaining, and Dana would get what she deserved, Nikola knew that his children needed them.

"Dana, I am here, so hand over the children and I'll leave with you." Nikola said.

"Jonathan-"

"Very well, Mr. Tesla," Dana nodded to someone over Nikola's shoulder, and soon they could hear footsteps approaching, two sets being smaller and lighter than the others.

Nikola spun around, seeing Nick and Jess being led towards them. He heard Lillian sigh in relief behind him, letting out a quiet sob.

"Mummy, Daddy!" The children squealed in delight, tears staining their pale, fear ridden faces.

Nikola and Lillian bent down to meet their children, Nikola hugging his daughter to him, Lillian doing the same with their son.

Nikola had never felt so relieved. His children were okay, unharmed and he could now deal with the Cabal.

But he couldn't. He was to get his family out of here, then go with the Cabal. He would figure a way out later, but right now, his priorities were focused on his children and wife.

Dana clapped, stepping towards the embracing family.

"How cute. The Tesla family is re-united. That's all good and well, but we have a deal, Nikola. You for them."

Nikola held Jess to him tighter, before kissing her thick black curls, and standing.

"Fine. I am yours, Dana." He turned his head to Lillian, never breaking eye contact with Dana. "Lillian, get the kids out of here."

He saw her hesitate.

"You promised me. Now, Lillian." He said forcefully and she nodded, taking both children's hands.

"Let's go." She said softly, leading them through the park towards where Nikola had parked the car.

The vampire turned back to Dana, his jaw set hard.

"I can't tell you how looking forward to showing you to my bosses I am, Mr. Tesla. They will be extremely pleased with me." She said, gloating and Nikola decided he really hated her gloating..

"Too bad that's not going to happen." Nikola said, watching as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"We had a deal." She exclaimed.

Nikola smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? Never trust a vampire." He grabbed Dana by the throat, his nails drawing blood. She gasped for air, a small smile appearing on her face.

One of her followers snuck up behind him, and dropping Dana to the ground, Nikola swiveled around, clawing the man's face. He yelped in pain, falling back into the fountain.

Nikola took out another three men who ran towards him, laughing as they even went as far as to shoot him. Of course it didn't stop him, just made him more agitated.

"I was hoping to do this without anyone getting hurt, Nikola." Dana yelled, and Nikola turned to face her, and for the first time, she caught glimpse of his vampire side.

"The only one getting hurt are your people, Dana." He snarled.

"Unfortunately, that's not true. Listen."

And for some reason, he did. Through the wind, and the quiet groans of the Cabal soldiers, Nikola heard his children crying, and only two heart beats coming from the car. One quickly disappeared and Nikola's heart leapt into his throat.

"No…" He whispered, and started running towards his car, trying to focus on the one heart beat left that he could hear, but he couldn't seem to find it. Panic took over him.

The car interior light was on, and the windows were fogged, making it unable to see anything inside.

Nikola yanked the door open, and immediately spotted Nick looking wide eyed out the windscreen from the backseat; for a moment relief swept through him, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed the blood surrounding the child. The three year olds eyes were glassy, and there was a large hole through his tiny chest. The same applied for Jessamine who laid on the floor of the car, curled into a ball, a 9mm bullet through her heart. As for Lillian; his wife held Nick close, blood slowly seeping from a bullet wound in her head.

Hurriedly, Nikola pulled the children from the car, laying them gently on the side walk, and then turned his attention to Lillian, cradling her as he laid her body next to that of their children.

"No, please. This cannot be happening." Nikola whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

But he knew that this was real. It was happening. And he made a vow as he kissed his wife and children goodbye, before walking away, that he would get revenge on Dana Whitcomb once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Another chapter, yet I have a feeling this one is just me writing aimlessly because A) I am sick and B) I know what I want to write for this fic, but I have two ways of going with it, yet I have no idea which way I should go! So if anyone would like to be my beta to help me, I would GREATLY appreciate it! There would be Cookies for you and my everlasting, undying gratitude!

* * *

James Watson made his way out the gates of the London Sanctuary, breathing in the cool night air with a smile. It was nice to let his usually active brain rest momentarily, the reason these late night walks around the city he had lived in, and watched change his whole life. In the morning, he was to depart for the Old City Sanctuary for what would be several months, while his assistant Steven headed things in London.

He still couldn't believe Helen had done it; decided to induce her pregnancy again. He knew she had frozen the embryo after she had discovered she was pregnant to John – he had been there to help her do it – but the thought of her carrying the child of a man that was once his best friend, now known in history as Jack the Ripper, was a thought that made him sick to the stomach. But he had vowed to Helen, and this child, that no matter what John had done, he would not hold that against either of them.

And he would be there for Helen through the morning sickness, hormones, cravings, back aches; all of it. It may have not been his child, but he would treat it as if it were. He knew that is what John –the _real _John – would have wanted of him.

The cold air stung his cheeks as he rounded another corner, silence surrounding him, so loud that it almost drowned out the mechanical sounds of his exoskeleton. There were no cars driving at this time of night, no people scurrying around to get to work or get home. No, it was peaceful and quiet; something that, at the best of times, the Sanctuary wasn't.

James neared Hyde Park, his thoughts lost on the last minute things he was to do before heading to Old City, when he heard several gunshots ring out, the familiar sound shattering his passive midnight stroll. Running as fast as he dared with the exoskeleton, James attempted to find his bearings in comparison to the shots, which didn't take long for a man who the Famous Sherlock Holmes had been based after. Soon he was racing towards the Park, all thoughts that had previously occupied his mind now tucked away deep into his mind.

::Sanctuary::

Nikola Tesla sat alone in his house – the house that was once filled with laughter and happiness and love. He swigged on his bottle of wine, not finding the usual comfort he did from the beverage and for the first time since becoming a vampire 120 or so years ago, he wished he could get drunk, because maybe then he could forget the fact that his wife and two, only children were dead.

He felt like the only things he was living for were all gone now. His heart ached, he was exhausted emotionally and it dawned on Nikola that he had only felt like this once before; when his brother Dane died. He had only been five at the time, but he remembered the same pain then, though not as strong as it was now.

And it was at times like these, he really missed Helen.

::Sanctuary::

Helen Magnus caressed her barely visible baby bump as she watched her manservant prepare the room for James' arrival. She had missed her friend dearly and she was eager for his arrival. But a small part of her dreaded his visit. She wondered whether he would approve of her decision to bring this child to term, or would he despise her? It scared her that this one choice could make or break a friendship that she had had for more than 100 years.

The truth was, though she was surrounded by Abnormals, many of who had become quite close friends, since the death of Barney 2 months ago, she felt alone. She very rarely got to speak with James anymore, Nikola was god knows where, Nigel was dead – had been for 40 years now, and John was...well dead too, she supposed.

_Supposed or hoped? _A voice in her head asked but she shook that thought away. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she could never wish him to be dead. Before John became Jack, they had had many good times, both alone and with The Five. She had loved him once, and they had been planning on being wed.

Suddenly the telephone beside the bed rang, pulling Helen from her thoughts and with a smile to her manservant, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Helen, it's I, James." _Her friend's voice came over the telephone and for a moment, she stood speechless. James despised most modern technology, especially telephones, so her receiving a call from him was quite rare. So rare, in fact that this was the first time she knew of his using a telephone. He preferred old methods of communication, such as telegrams or letters.

"James. Why this is a surprise! I see Steven has showed you how to operate a telephone!" She teased, smiling despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"_Indeed he did, however that is not the reason I am calling. I'd like to inform you that if you agree to it, I will have two extra passengers with me when I arrive tomorrow." _James informed her, his voice tight and closed off.

"Of course, but who is it?"

"_I shall explain all when I arrive, but until then, goodbye my dear."_

"Goodbye James," Helen said, hanging up, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. James had always been cryptic but that may have been the most cryptic conversation the two had ever had. Shrugging it off, Helen excused herself from the room and headed back to her office, deciding to finish up some paperwork before her guests arrived.

**A/N 2:** So there it is. Like it? Hate it? Want to know what's going to happen? Then review please! And please let me know if you would like to be my Beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: This chapter is for my lovely Beta, LastRequest, an amazing gal who I owe this to! XD She pointed out stuff that without her expertise, I would have missed! Thanks lovey!

There was a knock at the door of the Sanctuary, but Helen was already half way down the stairs, a large smile gracing her face when it sounded. Swiftly, she made her way across the lobby to the front door, pulling it open to James Watson. He grinned as he saw her, pulling her to him.

She was positively glowing, making her appear more beautiful than he remembered her to be. She wore a simple baby blue dress, a black belt around her waist and her hair was pulled back lazily, strands of her dark hair falling loosely around her face.

"Hello my dear," He said softly into her hair, and he felt her hug him tighter.

"It's lovely to see you, James." Helen pulled back, looking over his shoulder to his passengers.

She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but two children possibly 2 or 3 years of age, wasn't it. They were apparently twins, the girl with long black curls and the boy's hair mussed from sleep, the same colour. They shared a resemblance to someone, though Helen couldn't quite put her finger on whom.

She stood agape as James stepped back over to the pair, bending to their eye level.

"This is—," His voice was gentle as he spoke to them and the children looked from him to her. Their black eyes suddenly went wide, running to her as they hugged her legs, cutting him off.

"Mommy," The boy whispered through tears, James watching on in curiosity. Helen knelt to the pair, pulling them towards her and rubbed their backs soothingly as she glanced over to her friend confused.

She hadn't been expecting this reaction, and apparently James hadn't either yet she felt the need to comfort the children, to reassure them that everything was going to be okay. Questions swarmed her mind; where was their mother? Or their father, for that matter? And why had James brought them with him?

James' face said that he would answer all her questions in time, and Helen pulled away from the children gently, watching as the two became sleepy, tears staining their pale faces. The girl yawned, rubbing her eyes groggily and snuggled into Helen's embrace.

"Perhaps we should get you two to bed, hm?" James suggested, watching as the children clung to Helen more tightly. He smiled slightly as she picked them up carefully, resting them on her hips and with a quick glance to her old friend, Helen took them up to her room, her heart swelling with possessiveness over these two unknown children.

::Sanctuary::

"I have it!" James called from the desk and Helen stood, stretching her body leisurely. She made her way over to her friend where he sat at her desk, replacing the phone to the receiver.

"Their names are Jessamine and Nikola Harris, born on the 16th of October 1982, to Jonathan and Lillian. My contact is faxing through their pictures right now." James said, spinning to face Helen who nodded running her hands over her stomach absently.

"I hope we may get to the bottom of this, James," She noted, leaning against the desk. "You said that you found these two where?"

"Near Hyde Park next to a dead woman, I am afraid." He explained "It appears that she was killed inside her vehicle when someone moved her body onto the sidewalk. There was too much blood inside the car to have just come from the woman herself, though I did spot peculiar tears in the children's clothing." James said, gesturing towards his bag. Helen moved over to it, rummaging through the contents until she found an evidence bag with the items her friend had been speaking about. The fax machine beeped suddenly as the paper began dispersing and James quickly took hold of it, reading it over.

"Will wonders never cease?" he mumbled, shaking his head, "Helen, take a look at this."

Helen looked up curiously, discarding the bag before she found her way over to James, resting her head gently on his shoulder. Silence encased the pair as Helen read the fax, her curious smile turning into a disbelieving frown.

"You have got to be kidding me! Nikola, that selfish bastard," She cussed, and James raised an eyebrow at her. "For years he has been in hiding and then he starts a family and his wife turns up dead, his children are left abandoned…Where the hell is he? It was selfish for him to even think that he could lead a normal life while people were hunting him."

"Helen, you know Nikola well enough to know that he would not purposely jeopardize the lives of people he cared for." She sent him a pointed look and James nodded, seeing her point. Nikola had endangered The Five several times when they were a group, with no regard for his friend's lives but surely he wouldn't let his family be attacked and left for dead without trying to interfere. What if he had tried to interfere and the enemy was too great for even his vampire strength to fend them off?

"I suppose you're right, James. For all we know, Nikola could be in danger right now. We have to attempt to get in contact with him. Even if he hasn't been captured, I am sure he would be highly worried of his children, supposing he knows about his wife, that is."

James studied Helen for a moment, his brown eyes roaming inquisitively over his friend, and occasional lover, looking as if he was trying to determine whether she was over her bout of hormones.

Then he nodded, beginning to turn back to the phone before he stopped halfway.

"Helen, why don't you go catch up on some rest? That child of yours is going getting rather restless and you need to keep your strength up."

Helen looked as if she was going to argue when exhaustion hit her and she smiled softly, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly. She leant over, kissing James on the cheek then she turned and waddled from the room.


End file.
